chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
''Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Casper Meets Wendy ''It's The 2nd Cartoon All-Stars/Casper Crossover Movie By Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It Will Appear On Youtube In A Near Future Plot the film opens with the tail end of a Friday night baseball game. With the bases loaded, the home team wins by a narrow margin as the batter hits the ball out of the park. Both the celebration of the home team and fans and the dread of losing for the visiting team are cut short as a mysterious spaceship floats over the park, thus snatching the attention of everybody there: the players, the fans, the hot dog and popcorn vendors, and the announcer! After the ship performs a tune, it dissipates into three floating balls of light. One of them forms into a ghost who initially appears as an alien, but thereafter, is revealed to be Fatso (Jess Harnell), a member of The Ghostly Trio, who releases gas which hits the scoreboard, causing a shower of sparks, also sparking terror. The other two ghosts of the trio, Stinky (Bill Farmer), and Stretch (Jim Ward), join in, causing panic in the park, as everybody scatters.Casper (Jeremy Foley), a shy, friendly ghost (whom all three ghosts are uncles to), arrives, attempting to settle the rattled crowd, but the people are just as scared. The park is eventually empty, as Casper's uncles plan a vacation. Meanwhile, a dark character named Desmond Spellman (George Hamilton) is settled down in his mansion. He is the greatest sorcerer to ever exist, until the Oracle (Pauly Shore) tells him that in the future Wendy the Good Little Witch (Hilary Duff) will be the greatest witch to ever exist, and so he plots to kill the "little mole rat", with the advised "Mystic Abyss". He creates two warlock enforcers: Jules (Richard Moll), and Vincent (Vincent Schiavelli) with a mix of chemicals in a blender, exposure to thunder and lightning, and a spill over his catwalk balcony. He assigns them to go to Wendy's address (which the oracle printed on Desmonds' fax machine) and bring her to him. They prove what they think is a simple task by firing their hand guns through the wall. Meanwhile, Wendy is living in the country with her three aunts Gert (Cathy Moriarty), Gabby (Shelley Duvall), and Fanny (Teri Garr). While attempting to befriend the local paper boy, they foil it by slingshotting a green ball of goo at him, thus causing the newspapers to automatically slap him. She is angered, and while trying to prove herself to them, Jules and Vincent arrive with the purpose of abducting her. They begin attacking with their hand guns. She and her aunts narrowly escape Desmond's men as Wendy turns ther weapons into water guns and traps them in a cage. On the run from her nemesis, she runs into Casper, who has been violently thrown around by his three uncles. They then become great friends, but of course, in the tale, a ghost's worst enemy is a witch, and vice-versa, so her aunts don't get along with his uncles, and also vice-versa. As a part of their plan to get them to get along, he gets his uncles to haunt a dance, where she convinces her aunts to attend as well. The Ghostly Trio possess three men at the party and end up flirting with the three witches. Though everything seems to go well, the plan is foiled when their real selves are revealed to Wendy's aunts, who bluffly threaten them with magic. Later, Wendy tells Casper about Desmond and that she and her aunts can't use powerful magic, begging him not to tell anyone about this. He accidentally tells the Ghostly Trio, prompting them to attack her and her aunts. She feels she has no choice but to fight them and uses a spell to cover them in plaster. This action is picked up by Desmond's magic tracker. The witches are attacked by Jules and Vincent. Before Wendy and her aunts have a chance to escape, Desmond arrives. He tries to cast her into the Mystic Abyss to kill her, but Casper dives in to save her. Her aunts try to fight Desmond but they aren't powerful enough. Before he can throw them in along with Wendy, however, a giant three-eyed monster pops up and frightens him, causing him to fall into the Abyss instead. It turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, who combined together to defeat him. While they hold the Abyss open, Wendy's aunts pull her and Casper out of it. The Oracle proclaims that she is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever did: she befriended a ghost (Casper). Finally, she, her aunts, Casper, and his uncles all bid each other goodbye, but he and Wendy reassure each other that they'll be together again soon. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Tai, Rocky and Bullwinkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic, Frank Phil, Meta Knight, the Regular Show cast, Crash Bandicoot, Link and his friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Zazu, The Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Gang, Clifford and his friends, the Tiny Toons, Ttark, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Arthur and his friends, Mulan, Mushu, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Kids Next, Door Gang, Numbuh 362, the cartoon characters are heroes, The Bowser Family, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, the Phantom Blot, the Star Wolf Team, Scratch, Grounder, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Queen La, Scar and the hyenas, Plankton, and the villains will Guest stars in this Project. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Travel Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Crossover films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunksRulez Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures Category:ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:DeviantART